My Favorite Mistake Revised
by luv2write89
Summary: Just my take on the episode. What if people found out about George and Izzie? Fighting and Chaos ensues, but when an accident involves two members of Seattle Grace, everyone will need to put aside personal feelings in order to save their lives
1. Chapter 1

Izzie couldn't believe this was happening. She closed her eyes and thought to herself that maybe it wasn't. Maybe this was all just a bad dream. She opened her eyes with a smile on her face. Her and George. There was no way that they would ever . . .she turned her head to the left to see George fast asleep and that smiled disappeared quickly as reality sank in. Nope. It was definitely real. She let out a groan and let herself fall backwards, expecting to have her head hit a pillow, but instead, it hit the headboard. She let out a curse under her breath and then she swung her legs over the side of the bed and carefully wrapped the sheet around her, making sure not to wake George. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and she froze, her eyes widening in panic. What was she going to do?! No one could find out about this.

"Izzie? Are you up yet?" Meredith's voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Crap." Izzie whispered to herself. She checked over her shoulder to make sure that George was still asleep but to her dismay he was starting to wake up, causing her to panic ever more. If Meredith found out, they were so screwed.

"Izzie? I'm coming in . . ."Meredith began.

"NO! I mean . . .uh . . .I'm up, I'm up. So you don't need to come in." Izzie blurted out, wincing inwardly at how stupid that sounded.

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked concern in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong so you can just go back downstairs now." She said, pretending to be enthusiastic and then George let out a groan and Izzie shut her eyes. There was no way that Meredith hadn't heard that. Perfect.

"Izzie, was that . . .?" Meredith asked.

"No one. It was no one. I'm getting changed so I'd appreciate it if you didn't come in at the moment." Izzie called out.

"Or ever." She muttered under her breath. She then turned to face George and stared in dismay as his eyes were opened and he was staring at her in shock. She put a finger to her lips to keep him quite and he gave her a blank stare.

"Izzie? Why do I . . .? What happened . . .oh." George said, his eyes widening as events of the night before came rushing back.

"Oh no. Oh no no no!" He said, his voice rising in panic.

"Shh!" Izzie hissed, desperately hoping that Meredith had just gone downstairs but she knew that hadn't happened.

"Izzie, is that GEORGE in there with you?" Meredith asked sounding shocked and George's eyes grew wide.

"She can NOT find about this!" He whispered, his face turning white.

"Hide! Get under the bed." Izzie hissed. George nodded, still shocked at what had happened, and then climbed out of the bed. Ensuring that the blanket was wrapped around his waist, he lowered himself to the ground and slid underneath the bed just as the door swung open. Izzie turned to face Meredith and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"See? Everything's fine." She said. Meredith arched an eyebrow as she looked at what Izzie was wearing.

"Since when do you walk around in just a sheet?" Meredith asked calmly, folding her arms.

"You caught me in the middle of changing." Izzie lied, still maintaining a smile on her face.

"Well, you and George were really going at it last night." Meredith said, a small grin on her face.

"W-what?" Izzie stammered as a flush creeped up her neck.

"You know, drinking and laughing. In fact, I didn't see him leave. Do you know where he went?" Meredith asked. Izzie swallowed.

"Um . . .I think he went home. I don't really know what . . ." Izzie was interrupted by a loud noise from underneath the bed.

"Ow." A muttered voice coming from under the bed complained and Izzie placed a hand on her forehead and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You might as well come out now. Nice job." She said sarcastically to George, who had banged his head against the top of the bed as he had tried to get comfortable.

"Do you have something you want to tell me Izzie?" Meredith asked, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips.

"Okay, okay. But you cannot tell anyone. Not even Shepard. And promise not to freak out." Izzie begged and Meredith nodded.

"Okay and I promise. But I don't see what's so . . .GEORGE?!" Meredith yelled as George slowly pulled himself up from under the bed.

"Surprise." George said miserable as he walked around to where they were standing and plopped down on the bed, one hand clutching onto the blanket that was wrapped around his waist.

"Meredith! You were supposed to not freak out!" Izzie hissed as she walked over to the door and shut it behind her.

"I know but you and George?! Izzie, what happened?" Meredith asked, still shocked at seeing George pop up from under the bed as she took a seat next to George. Izzie followed her lead and plopped down next to Meredith on the bed.

"I don't know. One minute we were drinking, the next . . ." Izzie pointed to the bed miserably, saying all that needed to be said. A giggle escaped Meredith's lips and she immediately clamped a hand over her mouth as George and Izzie turned to face her.

"This isn't funny." They both said angrily.

"No, of course not. You're right, I'm sorry." She said, her voice muffled by her hand. There was another knock at the door and then it swung wide open before anyone could protest, revealing . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'll keep updating if you keep on reviewing! Thanks! Oh, and I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters, yada yada yada . . .(It would be pretty cool though)

* * *

"Hey Meredith, you're out of . . ." Christina froze as her gaze fell upon George and Izzie, both wearing nothing but bed sheets. Meredith quickly got up and pulled Christina inside quickly as she shut the door behind her.

"You can't tell anyone Christina. Especially not Callie." George said, his voice desperate and Izzie nodded as Christina looked at them in shock.

"So you and you . . . but you're married . . . and . . . ooh, this is too good." Christina said as a large grin spread across her face.

"We're as good as screwed." Izzie groaned and George nodded. Christina was about to open her mouth to comment on the choice of words when Izzie shot her a death glare.

"Don't even think about saying it." She said and Christina nodded as she sat down beside Izzie, looking as if Christmas had come early.

"Oooh, I can't believe this. Callie is so going to flip." Christina said and George let out a groan as he placed his head in his hands.

"Why were you over here in the first place though George? I mean, weren't you suppose to be with Callie?" Christina asked and Meredith shot her a look.

"Christina." She said warningly.

"Sorry." Christina said, her tone hinting at sarcasm as she raised her hands in defense.

"We were having a fight and then I came over here and then . . ."

"You and Izzie kind of did it." Christina finished and George nodded. There was a awkward silence in the room for a few minutes until Christina finally broke it.

"Well. You're going to have to tell her." She told him.

"I can't. She'll be devastated . . . and then she'll kill me." George said miserably.

"Christina's right George. The two of you are going to have to tell her sooner or later." Meredith said softly.

"Remember how you found out about her and Sloane? Through Alex? How did that make you feel?" Meredith said.

"Crappy." George muttered angrily.

"Exactly. Imagine how she'll feel about this, especially because . . ."Meredith looked at Izzie.

" . . .Because she already hates me. This is definitely not going to help at all." Izzie groaned.

"You've got it easy. You're not the one that's married to her." George snapped. Izzie turned to face him, leaning over Meredith, with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Seriously?! Seriously?! You SO did not just say that. You think I have it easy?!" She yelled at him, standing up. George also rose to his feet as his face began to turn red.

"Yes I do. Tell me why you don't . . ." He said angrily.

"You have no idea what I've been going through lately. If you hadn't just blown me off for the past couple of weeks and pretended that I didn't even exist, when I had done nothing wrong whatsoever, maybe this wouldn't have happened!" She shouted.

"Are you blaming ME for this?!" George replied, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Well I'M not the one who brought the alcohol here and decided to rant about how horrible Callie was, now was I?" Izzie snapped.

"I think that we should all just calm down and . . ."Meredith began as she got to her feet.

"Shut up Meredith." Izzie and George snapped at her. She began to head for the door when Christina tugged on her arm and pulled her back down onto the bed.

"Where are you going? It's just getting good." Christina said, her eyes gleaming as she watched the quarrel taking place between Izzie and George.

"You know what?! I am out of here. I have had it with everyone here, especially you Izzie. I am never going to talk to you ever again because you've screwed everything up. Like usual. I'm gone." George snapped and he headed for the door.

"You MIGHT want to take your clothes." Izzie retorted and she picked up his clothes and chucked them at his face. George caught them with one hand, the other still clutching the blanket wrapped around his waist, and then with the slam of a door, he was gone. Tears welled up in Izzie's eyes as the things that George had yelled at her had really hurt, more then she had expected them to.

"Izzie, you okay?" Meredith asked her softly as Christina and her stood up. She nodded.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. Do you think you guys could get out for a second while I change?" She said quietly and Meredith and Christina nodded.

"I'm sure George didn't mean those things he said Iz. You don't screw everything up so just don't let him get to you." Meredith said. She gave Izzie one last smile before she left, leaving Izzie alone in the room. As soon as Meredith had left, Izzie turned to her bed and collapsed on it as tears flowed freely down her face.

"But I do screw everything up." She whispered to herself as the tears continued to fall.

Downstairs . . .

Alex was reaching for the cereal bowls when George flew past him wearing nothing but a sheet wrapped around his waist, and immediately Alex grew suspicious.

"George, where did you sleep last . . ." He began.

"None of your business." George snapped and he entered the bathroom, slamming it shut.

"O-o-kay. George is extremely grouchy when hung over." Alex muttered under his breath. He had heard George and Izzie last night and had felt a pang of hurt because she was hanging out with George, but he also had felt another pang of regret for what he had done to her. It had been an idiotic thing for him to do, to cheat on her, and now he knew that he would never be able to get her back and he didn't deserve to. Izzie was special and she deserved someone better who would treat her with the proper respect that she deserved. A few minutes later George burst out of the bathroom and walked out the door without saying a word, which was a little odd. As Alex pondered George's strange behavior, footsteps pounded down the stairs and he turned to see Meredith and Christina appear in the doorframe.

"Morning." Meredith said cheerfully, but Alex could tell that something was wrong.

"Morning. Hey, George was acting all weird and stuff and he just rushed out of here in a hurry. Do you guys know why?" He asked calmly, waiting for Meredith and Christina's action. The two women exchanged glances and Christina looked back at him.

"Nope. No idea. He's probably just grumpy from the hangover that he has." Christina replied quickly and then she turned her back on him and reached for a cereal bowl.

"So, where did he sleep last night because I didn't hear him go home." Alex said, watching as the two women squirmed again under this question.

"We don't really know. Didn't bother asking." Christina replied curtly and Meredith grabbed a bowl from the cupboard as she took a seat besides him.

"Where's Iz?" He asked casually, having a sinking feeing that he knew where George had slept last night. Meredith's answer confirmed it all.

"She's . . .coming." Meredith said slowly, a small frown on her face. Alex looked down at his cereal.

"Lemme guess. The two of them got hammered out of their minds last night and they both woke up in the same bed." He said quietly as he stared at Meredith, who was squirming in her seat.

"Well . .no . . ."

"Yeah, that's basically it. Isn't that awesome? I mean, there's so much drama." Christina said, a smile spreading across her face.

"Christina!" Meredith scolded.

"Sorry." Christina muttered.

"How did you know?" Meredith asked him.

"Well, you two were just a little more jumpy then usual and then George's behavior. It just clicked." Alex said quietly.

"I've been in George's position before." He added, staring down into his cereal bowl.

"Should he tell Callie?" Meredith asked him and Alex nodded.

"It's more painful when they find out on their own." He said. The three of them sat there silently for the next few minutes, eating their cereal silently until Alex had had enough. He stood up and looked at the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Meredith asked him, looking up from her cereal.

"I'm going to go see Izzie." He said and Meredith frowned.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Alex, I mean, Izzie's really upset and needs a little time to herself because George was really . . ." Meredith trailed off.

"George was really what?" Alex said angrily, clenching his fists. He knew that it showed but he didn't care. The truth was that he was still madly in love with Izzie but he had ruined any chance with her when he had decided to cheat on her. If George had said anything to hurt Izzie, he would kill him.

"George was just a little tense and kind of mean to her. He said some words that were a little bit nasty." Meredith said quietly.

"Well I'm going to go see her anyways because she needs someone to talk to and yes, I may not be the best person for her to open up to but I've got to try because she's . . ."Alex's throat constricted.

"Because she's Izzie." Meredith said softly, a small smile spreading across her face and Alex nodded. He had one foot on the staircase when Meredith called out to him.

"Alex?" She said.

"Yeah?" He answered, turning to face her.

"Just don't hurt her, okay? I think she's been through enough lately." Meredith said and he nodded as he turned away from her and continued up the stairs. Meredith let out a sigh and stood up, leaving her half eaten cereal bowl on the table.

"Come on Christina, let's go." She said as she folded her arms and stared down at Christina sternly.

"But I'm not . . .ooh, right. Alex and Izzie time, I got it." Christina said, letting out a sigh as she stood up.

"I have to say the one good thing about living elsewhere is that I don't have to put up with this drama twenty four seven. Honestly Meredith, how do you do it?" Christina asked her curiously.

"I'll explain it to you on the way to work. Now let's go." Meredith said, a smile spreading across her face. A few minutes later, both of them were in the car and on their way to Seattle Grace.


End file.
